


They Can Never Know

by Aziquesa (orphan_account)



Series: Ten Thousand Themes [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Psychobabble, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aziquesa
Summary: A little something that may or may not reflect the pressure the Assassins are feeling while they kill people for a greater good.





	They Can Never Know

I see their judgmental looks as I glance at them from under the hood.

I can hear their whispers as I walk by in a hurried pace.

I always feel their cold eyes on my back, sending shivers down my spine.

But I never turn around to meet their gaze.

They know what I have done.

What I am capable of.

They judge me silently and make up lies behind my back.

It spreads through the city like a thunderbolt.

They don't know I hear every word.

Perched up on the rooftops I see the secrets spreading, like an eagle spying on its prey.

They don't know how utterly defenseless they are down on the ground.

They don't know how many times I have saved their lives.

They see me as nothing but a coward hiding under a hood.

A coward and a murderer.

I can sense their fear when they look at me.

The complete horror when I look their way.

And that's how it has to be.

I need them to believe I am a cold blooded killer.

If they ever find out who I really am…

If they find out the truth…

I won't be able to protect them.

They don't have a clue about what terrible danger is threatening them every day as they walk through the streets.

They can't.

If they know, panic will erupt.

And panic causes chaos.

I won't be able to keep them safe in a city of chaos.

This is how it has to be.

I have to be a coward.

I have to be a murderer.

I have to be judged and feared.

For their safety I have to be the outsider.

No matter how much it hurts.

No matter how lonely I become.

No matter how many sleepless nights I get.

No matter how many hours of crying I go through.

For their safety I have to endure the pain.

I have to fight the danger threatening them.

For their safety I have to fight the urge to take the leap.

The leap of faith.

The leap that will save me.

Save me from the endless suffer.

It will take me to a world free from pain.

But I have to endure.

I have to fight.

I have to keep them safe.

I can never let them know that I am the hero of this world.

This world of crime and sorrow.


End file.
